


雨，雨，雨

by Kim_heli



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/Kim_heli
Summary: 骨科黄色废料，轻微病娇
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 20





	雨，雨，雨

**Author's Note:**

> 练手用的黄色废料，祝大家吃得开心

“我想你是在诱惑我。”

他缓慢但有力地压制住了被抵在门板上挣扎的人，但那挣扎也不过是做做样子。

是刚先来引诱他的，用他从睡袍露出腿，毫无知觉滑落至肩头下的领口，和那双总是带着朦胧水汽的双眼。

他曲起膝盖，探进他弟弟的两腿间，试图固定住不断下沉的躯体，膝盖处很快感受到一阵温热，这触感让两个人都心知肚明。空气中交缠的信息素不断释放出暧昧的信号。

他漂亮、娇气，总是一派天真模样诱惑他的弟弟开始发情了。“哥，我害怕。”有同样温热的液体从弟弟圆睁着的眼滚落。

是咸的，他亲自尝过了。

“你怕什么？怕我吗？”光一耐心地用鼻尖在刚缀着花边的领口磨蹭，往后颈处探寻。他总疑心那里开着一朵真花——不然怎么会散发这样潮湿、清甜的气味，黑暗中让人觉得站在雨后的玫瑰园里，每一朵都含苞待放着。

“不，不是你。”刚不再挣扎，但却死死贴着门板，仿佛这样能让他的热度传递出去一些。

“我想也是，不然怎么不睡觉光脚跑来我门口。”哥哥惩罚地咬了咬弟弟饱满的脸颊，黑暗里也辨得出声音里的笑意。“不要和我说你怕打雷。”

应和哥哥的话似的，一道闪电游动着刺破夜幕，雪亮的光把屋内骤然化作白日。

怀里软香的人绷紧了，几乎是慌不择路地经过仅有的一点距离，冲进了他怀里。

隆隆的雷声在漫长的忍耐中炸开，玻璃也危险地振动起来。

弟弟的眉骨很高，撞在他锁骨上很痛，但明明看起来那么温柔和乖巧。

光一有一瞬间怔愣，竟然真的是因为怕闪电、怕打雷，怎么还和小时候一样。

怀里的人仰头把唇瓣贴了上来，紧闭着的眼像停了一只还在振翅的蝴蝶。

主动踩中捕兽夹的猎物开口说话了：“哥，我该怎么做，教教我。”

这下猎人反倒紧张起来，他以为刚还会像每次一样假装没有看到他的视线，半推半就地接受他的抚摸，同时还颇有余刃地和母亲谈起学校里的趣事，仿佛餐桌下是别人的手和下身。

这样生涩的迎合，还是第一次。小恶魔又想出了什么新的手段来玩弄他吗？但自尊心促使他屏住了疑问。  
  


带着一股疑问和恼火，他把他弟弟游走在他侧腹不断点火的汗涔涔的手扯下来，两支细瘦的腕骨掐在一起，按在头顶的门板上，用腾出来的一只手温柔地摸了摸还有些湿润的侧脸。

粗糙的指腹刮过细嫩皮肤让手底下的人一颤，刚有些不自在地躲了躲。

“哥，很痒。”带着鼻音的抱怨。

只好捏着他的下巴更深更用力地吻下去，用舌头轻轻舔舐上腭，又狂风般索取着津液，勾缠着同样柔软灵活的舌，像两条蛇在起舞。

这是他们第一次真正意义上的吻，不是蜻蜓点水的晚安吻，也不是落在额头上的守护吻，是货真价实夹杂着情欲和渴望的吻，这吻烧得哥哥有些恍惚。

刚左边最后面的牙是蛀过的，补牙的时候他也在，医生把嗡嗡作响的手钻放进刚嘴里的时候，他借口去厕所离开了诊室。

他在布满消毒水味的洗手池前站了五分钟，无法抑制地想起弟弟被治疗镜撑得鼓胀的脸颊，和因为牙痛饱含泪水的双眼，想着这样躺在诊疗椅上害怕得无法动弹的弟弟，他竟然勃起了。

“混蛋。”他当时看着镜子里自己因为惊愕和快感冲击而微微有些扭曲的面孔这样说。

想到这里，光一越发激烈地渴求回应，渴求长久以来的疑问得到回答，他却不敢停下来。

只要我一停下来，他就会推开我吧，会落荒而逃，还是会朝我说出他知道的最卑劣的字眼，又或者会冲上来用他其实并不柔弱的拳头痛打我。

以前的一切都可以认为是正处在发育期的躁动，哥哥和弟弟之间有些身体上的接触也常见，长大以后自然会各自寻找另一半，不过是有些奇怪的兄弟情谊而已，他一直这样说服自己。

每当这时，弟弟的行为就都变得正常起来了，衣服不过是有些宽松，他只是普通地怕黑，怕鬼，怕雷声，至于那些眼神，大约都是自己的误解，毕竟刚就是长着一双水光潋滟的眸子。

如果这样，那么现在的吻，又是怎么回事？

这缠绵的吻才结束，两个人都有些喘息，交叠的唇瓣牵扯出暧昧的银丝，光一收了手，把刚歪扭得露出一侧肩膀的领子提正，又捋了一把他黏在额前的发丝，最后没什么能做的了，只好垂落手臂，在身侧握了一个空心拳，沉默地等待着对方的宣判。

猎人与猎物的角色倒转了，猎人正紧张地穿行在森林里，落叶萧萧洒落

“哥。”

猎人咔嚓踩断了一根枯枝，转过身去朝床走去的身影顿住了。

“为什么不抱我。”

锋利的铁夹咯锵地弹起合拢，狠狠咬住了猎人的腿。

猎物漆黑的眼睛已经锁定了猎人。

这种疼痛带来的快感顺着光一足底一路蜿蜒，最终没入下腹，心脏却奇怪地绷紧了。

“你还不走的话，就来不及了。”情欲烧得哥哥的嗓子有些暗哑了。

房间里气味浓重得像清晨河畔的雾，湿漉漉地凝结在两个人肩头，是什么颜色的，这样悖德的东西会是诡异又绮丽的紫吗？

“外面在下雨，我害怕。”背后的人并没有接着他的话茬，而是缓慢地，用固执的语气重复了一遍他害怕。

一种隐秘的狂喜像电流一样打过他全身，停转的大脑嘶嘶冒出火花。高压电弧，他不知道为什么突然想起了上次看到过的事故鉴定报告，那焦黑的残躯如果被弟弟看到，一定要吓得睡不着了，这高热要把他也熔化了。

有极轻的足音在他耳边抓挠，没办法判断是不是离开的方向，他有些慌张地转身，却又半途想起来自己的身份——哥哥，于是动作一时定格在了那要转不转的窘迫姿态。

刚已经站的极近，他几乎能感受到刚的鼻息淡淡地拂过他的锁骨，眼睛里流转着极盈润的光，倔强地抬起脸的姿势。

“为什么？你真的想好了吗？”一股挫败击中了他，先前调笑的心思已经完全失去了，光一也不明白为什么，刚好像在递给他什么东西，但他看不见，也接不住。

“嗯，因为，我爱哥哥啊。”刚笑起来，嘴角上扬，两颗小虎牙翘着。

原来是这样，刚把放纵的控制权交在了他手上，接下来无论发生什么都是哥哥的选择了，利用弟弟的爱来满足欲望什么的——真是个小恶魔。

又是一道闪电转瞬即逝，刚被吓得一抖，月白色的丝质睡衣反出雪亮的光芒，这样赤脚的样子好像壁画里的天使。

光一长长地叹了一口气，一直牵扯在脖颈后的线松懈下来，沉默地向前跨了一步，把他的弟弟拥入怀中，埋头在弟弟圆润的肩膀上。

“你真的爱我吗？”

闷闷的声音传出来。

刚得了拥抱像是得了极大的安心，口气轻快地回答：“当然。”

“真的吗？”像是要确认什么似的，又像是喃喃自语说给自己听。

弟弟柔软的手抚上男人肌肉合宜的背，说道：“我怎么会不爱哥哥。”

光一不得不强迫自己信了，除此之外，他没有任何选择。

禁忌的野兽衔住了受伤的猎人。

“哈啊……唔……”质地柔软凉滑的睡衣此刻被卷到胸口，堪堪堆在两点上方，浸透了两人的热度。

光一低下头去仔细地照顾那两点，先是用舌头围绕着一边打转，用舌尖勾擦缓缓挺立的乳首，又用力地吮吸，发出啧啧水声。

男人被玩弄这里也有快感，光一听着耳边越发粗重的喘息，变本加厉地玩弄已经挺立的乳尖，用牙齿叼起一边轻轻撕扯，直到头上传来受不住的小声求饶。

手下也没忘了抚慰弟弟鼓胀的下身，灵巧的的手顺着内裤边缘滑进去，握住了要害之处。

弟弟的那里和他的乖巧外表颇不相符，此刻正有力地在他手心里搏动着，不知道是哪里分泌的液体早已打湿内裤，光一缓慢地撸动了几个来回之后，抽回湿淋淋的手，舔了舔掌心。

和眼泪一样的味道。

又把两根指尖填进弟弟得不到照顾，正不安地开合的口中，强迫他也尝尝自己的味道。刚配合的任由光一的手指在口中翻搅，模拟性交的动作抽插，还用温热的舌卷上来和手指共舞，吞不下的涎水顺着嘴角滑下。

空中的气味让两个人都有些情动了，一个是沉迷工作，许久没有和交往Omega的Alpha，一个是还在成长期的Omega，都是一点即燃。

该不会是妖怪吧，光一看着显露情动姿态的弟弟这样想，真正的弟弟是不是还好好睡在自己的卧室里，怎么会是此刻大张着双腿正盘在他腰上的样子。

两个人都不说话，衣料窸窸簌簌的声音和动作间咕叽咕叽的水声都被窗外倾泻而下的雨声和雷声吞没了，这使得刚有些忘情地呻吟出声，光一撸动抚慰的力度实在太温柔了，刚不自觉地向前送了送腰，想要得到更快更重的刺激。

但光一偏偏不允许他这样做，又把他的手交叠着压制起来，无处着力的手只好抓紧了床单，厚重的料子扭曲出褶皱，同时却被凶狠地吻着，口腔里的索求让他错觉自己下一秒就要被拆吃入腹，下身却得不到足够的安慰。

这滋味太磨人了，刚甚至感觉到自己的某一部分正难耐地翕张着，股间早已一片湿滑，估计连床单也已经打湿了。

还不够，窗外的雷声太大了，雨下得那样的急，但是还不够。

刚又害怕又焦渴，不禁呜咽起来，发狠地咬了咬仍在口中肆虐的舌尖，一定是咬破了，他尝到了铁锈的滋味。

光一正享受着掌控的快感，猝不及防被小家伙不满意地咬了一口，非但没生气，反而有些好笑。

“别急，这就给你。”

说着，光一退下一点，含住了刚。

光一从来没有为交往过的Omega口交过，他们只是普通地上床，普通地做爱，普通地次日早上分别离开，虽然如果对方要求，他也并不会有所抵触。

只是不会像现在这样一心希望取悦对方，他有些笨拙地吞吐着刚的性器，轻轻揉弄底下的囊袋，撸动吞不下的一部分柱体，收紧口腔做出吸裹的动作。

他很快找到了节奏，用舌头在冠状沟来回打转，用口腔内壁摩擦挤压敏感的头部，然后深深地吞入几次，性器压迫喉咙的触感有些诡异。

但听到刚发出难耐的闷哼声，微微上拱的腰开始颤抖，他就知道，这样值得。于是光一更快更紧地上下吞吐起来，右手不断揉捏着娇嫩的大腿内侧，感受到肌肉绷紧，口中的性器开始有节奏地搏动。

弟弟要到了，光一把握着节奏，又是一个深喉，然后将口中的性器抽离了。

刚到达了顶峰，大腿内侧抽搐着，前端吐出一股一股的白色浊液，飞溅在光一的胸膛上，还沾了几滴在唇角。

光一伸手抹去精液，尝了尝，并没有什么腥气，少年的饮食很健康，爱吃各种各样的水果，尤其是菠萝。

刚还处在高潮的余韵中喘息着，浑身汗水淋漓，仰起的脖颈上喉结上下滚动了一下，让人想啃噬，在他纤细的颈上留下无数印迹。

光一向上挪动了几下，在刚的唇上吻了又吻，准备去浴室解决自己勃发的欲望，却被一只手拽住了。

刚维持着双腿大开的样子，主动伸手开拓起自己来，Omega在Alpha信息素的撩动下早已经湿的一塌糊涂，轻而易举地插入了两根手指。

咕唧咕唧的水声随着动作响了起来，刚难耐地咬紧下唇，才发泄过，内壁变得十分敏感。

“哥，帮我。”

刚牵着光一的手来到身下的入口，光一也难以抑制地低喘出声。

弟弟的身体里那么湿，那么热，像是浸满了蜜糖，稍一搅弄就要流出滚烫的甜来，紧紧地绞缚着他的手指。一想到刚同意让他插入这紧致的甬道内，他就下身胀痛的要爆炸。

光一仔细地在湿淋淋的窄穴内摸索着，按压过每一处内壁，没一会又加了一根手指，三根手指朝不同方向扩张，他在寻找Omega的敏感点，试图让身下的人更放松些，不至于在接纳他时受伤。

手指擦过某处半圆形的凸起时，身下人的肌肉骤然绷紧了，后穴也难耐地收缩起来，吞吃着他的手指。

就是这里了，光一打着圈刺激着找到的开关，刚高亢地呻吟起来，身子绷紧了颤抖着，有水分从刚的眼角渗出，被他爱惜地舔舐干净。

过了一会觉得可以了，光一剥掉自己的内裤，蹬到脚腕，勃发的器官终于暴露在空气中。抬起刚的一条腿架在肩上，拉过弟弟的手覆盖在他的性器上，刚像是被烫了一下似的缩回手。

“可以吗？”光一哑着嗓子问最后一次，前端已经抵在了入口处。

刚没有回答，朝前送了送腰，顺利吞入了性器的一部分。

被刚纳入体内的时候铺天盖地的快感席卷了光一，他本没想这样的。

在他的幻想里，或许刚会用手帮他，或者也用嘴，那嘴巴小小的，他担心会撑破嘴角。

哥哥嵌入了弟弟，仿佛是生来就合适的形状，一丝缝隙也没有，虽然他们并没有血缘关系，但这一刻，他们仿佛被打通了血脉，共同分享一个大脑，信息急速在二人间回转交换着。

一刻也缓不了了，在灭顶的快感与渴望面前，没有任何的技巧可言，光一只随着本能急速抽插着，大腿撞击着刚一定已经通红的臀，好像跳出水的鱼在拍打地面。

他也浑身都湿淋淋的，双手掐着刚的膝盖和腿弯，在世间最隐秘、最美妙的洞穴进出，朝着刚才发现过的敏感点用力地操上去，激起一阵比一阵高昂的呻吟。

窗外的雨下的那么大，那么急，以一种决绝的姿态击打在窗台和玻璃上，发出闷响。

刚感觉自己几乎要飞起来了，他腰部以下都处在悬空的状态，只靠连接处支撑在哥哥身上，随着光一的律动摆动着身体，深深地吞吃着哥哥硬热的巨刃，他那总是为他温柔地掖好被角的哥哥。

前列腺被顶到的时候他掐着光一的手臂叫出了声，酸麻的快感从尾椎一直沿着脊髓上升，心脏鼓噪个不停，他仿佛听见全身的血液一部分哗啦啦涌上了脸，一部分聚集在下身。

哥哥是个Alpha，此刻正被自己信息素勾引着失控了的Alpha，精壮的身躯正击打着自己，被不断拍击的屁股有些热辣辣的胀痛。

或许是许久没有做爱，光一没坚持多久就泄了出来，刚收缩后穴想延长光一的快感，不让光一从他体内抽离。

微凉的精液打在内壁上，刚哆嗦起来。

这被填满的感觉终于让他有了实感，哥哥是自己的了，眼前的这个Alpha，这个世界上最好的Alpha终于是他的了。

最初来到这个家里的时候，他怕极了，Alpha的哥哥会是什么样子的，会像那个Beta一样打他吗？

也会用满是肌肉的胳膊把他揍得鼻青脸肿，用猥琐的眼神盯着他换衣服，张开散发着恶臭的嘴辱骂他下贱，把那些扭曲的事情当故事讲给他听吗？

到福利院以前，他一直以为作为Omega意味着自己生来有罪，Omega只配被粗暴地对待，被操干到失禁，到怀孕，不停地生下孩子才可以赎清罪孽。

那个Beta把他对这世界的恨都发泄在了刚身上，现在刚想起来只会觉得他可怜，一个被世界抛弃了的人，连延续后代的能力都没有，只敢对着捡来的Omega说些污言秽语，看着他眼里的恐惧来使自己获得些许存在感，偶尔喝了酒还会打他，但他不敢下太重的手——他留着刚长大好卖个好价钱呢。

可惜没等到刚长大，他就死在了混混们斗殴的街角。

在福利院过了一阵好日子，比同龄人稍显瘦弱的刚那时才知道，每一种性别都是平等的，不论是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，都享有同样的权利，他应该自信地活在这个世界上。

然后没多久他就被堂本家领养了，福利院院长恭敬地送他上了堂本家的车，车里有另一个男孩，比他大几岁，旁边坐着一个优雅的妇人。

是母亲，第二次见面的母亲为他扣好安全带，轻轻摸了摸他有些皲裂的脸。

“是个坚强的孩子啊。”

母亲还给他起了新的名字，叫做刚，含了希望他勇敢、健康地长大的意味在里面。

他很喜欢，虽然他觉得自己又软弱又胆小，但这是母亲送给他的，母亲送的都是极好的。

至于光一，隔着母亲好奇地打量了他一下，从口袋里掏出一把糖，摊开掌心放在他面前。

精致的透明糖纸里是各色的糖果，刚小心翼翼选了一颗蓝色的，微笑了一下，握在手里不舍得吃。

“都是给你的。”男孩强硬地把糖果都塞进他扣在膝盖上的手里，气鼓鼓地扭过头去。“我不爱吃甜。”通红的耳朵尖在碎发里露了出来，显然是有些害羞。

刚微微笑起来，这个哥哥很温柔，他这样在心里告诉自己，不用担心啦，以后一定会幸福的。

喜代子母亲也微笑着摸摸了两个人的头，刻意抚乱了光一的头发。

“你们两个，以后要好好相处，听见了没有，光一君，要记得照顾好弟弟。”

“知道了，这种事不要叮嘱也知道的嘛。”男孩为了掩饰羞郝，刻意粗声粗气地回复。

不知道母亲如果知道光一哥哥正在现在这样照顾自己会怎么想，都是刚自己的错，是他放任自己流露Omega的气息，不断勾引着身为Alpha的哥哥，刚被愧疚折磨着，却一边更深地被贯穿，这要崩裂的复杂思绪和快感让他尖叫起来。

他不想和任何人分享他的哥哥，哥哥此刻的性感模样，不知道还有多少Omega看过，精壮的腰腹上沾着他的体液，身体的一部分还深深埋在自己体内，柔软的额发被汗水打湿了，随着动作在空中划出性感的弧度。

哥哥的手，哥哥的唇，哥哥的腰，哥哥的腿，还有哥哥的性器，都是他的，从今往后只能是他的。

“等一下，光一，等一下。”他没再叫哥哥。

刚伸出手来，揽住光一的脖子，光一配合地抱住柔软湿滑的弟弟。两个人换了个姿势，变成了刚被揽在怀中，跨坐在光一身上。

这姿势让重又硬起来的光一进入得更深了，已经接触到生殖内腔入口的软肉，稍一用力就能破开多汁饱满的那处。

刚被刺激得连忙攀附在光一背上，泪水涟涟地摇头。

“啊，不行，太深了。”最敏感的软肉正在被轻轻摩擦着，酸软的快感蔓延到了全身。

刚不自觉地收紧后穴的肌肉，光一扶着刚细窄的腰，想要抽出一些，刚阻止了他。

刚扶着光一的肩膀缓慢的下沉，感到光一一点一点破开生殖腔口的唇肉，这快感太过刺激，水分顺着脸颊不停滚落。

“刚，你会受伤。”光一止住了刚下沉的趋势，强行抽离了性器，一面压制着喘息，这压力感让他也要失控了。

“没关系，哥。”刚在光一耳边啜泣着。

“我想给你生个孩子。”

============end==========================


End file.
